


Mania

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Set during and after the episode Scientific Method. The crew of Voyager doesn't know they are being experimented on by invisible aliens. They're pumping up Captain Janeway's dopamine levels, keeping her from sleeping to see how it affects her. How will the captain react to their experiments?





	1. Chapter 1

Kathryn Janeway had a headache. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept. She was annoyed and agitated. She was even more agitated by the sight of her blonde Astrometrics officer standing in front of the desk in her ready room, explaining why she had been messing with the power couplings in Engineering. Kathryn couldn't focus on what she was saying. She just stared at the voluptuous Borg. Normally she could ignore Seven's breasts, her hips, her curves, but her libido seemed to be in overdrive.

 _How have I let her waltz around here in those biosuits these last few months?_ She wondered as Seven rambled on. _I bet every Ensign who sees her cums his pants. No wonder Harry has a crush on her, he probably has chronic blue balls._

“I do not believe you are listening to me, Captain,” Seven said, hands behind her back.

“Oh I'm listening,” Kathryn said, standing up and coming around the desk. “It's the same story it's been every time you've butt heads with Lieutenant Torres – with _anyone_ in the last few months.”

“Captain?” Seven asked, quirking her ocular implant.

“That's right, Seven. _Captain_. Yet in spite of that, in spite of numerous explanations, you act like you can't understand the hierarchy of this ship. Can't or won't,” she said, invading the blonde's personal space. “I'm starting to think you just _won't_.”

“In the Collective-”

“Shut up,” she growled, forcing Seven to step backwards. “I am so damn tired of hearing about the Borg.”

Seven's blue eyes widened slightly as the captain forced her back against the wall. Kathryn grabbed Seven's face and kissed her roughly.

Seven did not resist as the captain kissed her hungrily, just stood passively. Kathryn explored the corners of her mouth, vaguely wondering how she tasted so sweet when all she ate were nutritional supplements. A burning need between her thighs caused Kathryn to wedge one of her legs between Seven's, pressing her hot center against Seven's thigh. The rough material of her uniform rubbed her clit pleasantly as she ground herself against the former drone.

She moved her hand from Seven's jaw to her throat. The other hand she massaged one of her breasts roughly. She could feel her nipple harden through the biosuit. Just as she thought, the Borg didn't wear a bra.

Seven moved her leg suddenly, increasing the friction against the captain's sex. Her mouth still covering Seven's, Kathryn cried out as she climaxed hard. It was the most intense orgasm of her life, every nerve ending singing in release, even her headache was gone.

It ended, abruptly, when her combadge beeped.

“Chakotay to the Captain.”

And Kathryn realized where she was and what she was doing. She gasped and clapped a hand over Seven's mouth to keep her from speaking.

“What is it, Commander?” she demanded.

“We're picking up some unusual energy levels, I thought you'd like to take a look,” he responded.

“I will in a minute. Janeway out,” she said.

She exhaled slowly then stepped away from Seven, removing her hand from the Borg's mouth. Her lips were swollen from kissing, her cheeks flushed. Her blue eyes were wide, confused.

 _What have I done_? Kathryn thought, panicked.

“Go, Seven. Get out of my sight, that's an order,” Kathryn growled.

Seven straightened and left without saying a word.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Seven of Nine made her way to the captain's quarters. It had been several hours since the aliens who had been running experiments left. They had been forced to leave when Captain Janeway had flown Voyager between binary pulsars, nearly crushing the ship in the gravitational force between them.

Seven knew Janeway was off duty. She'd given Chakotay helm control and taken herself off duty for 72 hours. The experiments had taken their toll on the petite captain. Seven thought she would be resting but she'd hailed Seven, requesting her presence in her quarters.

Seven's heart was beating rapidly as she pressed the door chime outside the captain's door. She frowned. Her cortical node should maintain her heart rate. Was she malfunctioning?

She pressed the chime again but there was no response. Would she get in trouble if she just went in? What would Janeway do? Her stomach fluttered as she thought of the captain's actions in her ready room.

Confused but curious, Seven decrypted the lock and entered the captain's quarters. Janeway was nowhere to be seen.

“Captain?” she called softly.

Had Captain Janeway gone to sleep?

Curious, Seven poked her head into the captain's bedroom. She was not there but the door to the en suite was open and a light was on.

“Captain?” Seven called a little louder, taking one step into the bedroom.

“Come here, Seven.”

Permission granted, Seven walked into the bathroom to find Kathryn Janeway standing at the sink with scissors in one hand and a large chunk of her auburn hair in the other. Seven took in the sight of her captain in her peach satin nightgown, chunks of hair on the floor, her hands trembling.

“Captain? What are you doing?” Seven inquired, hands clasped behind her back.

“Cutting my hair,” she answered, cutting another chunk unevenly.

“Clearly,” Seven said, spying a cup on the counter filled with an amber liquid. It smelled like synthehol.

“Stupid...inefficient,” Kathryn muttered, cutting off more of her hair. “Isn't that what the Borg say? Inefficient? It's fucking inefficient.”

“Captain,” Seven said, catching the captain's wrist and taking the scissors before she hurt herself. “Allow me.”

“Fine,” she said, picking up her glass and drinking deeply.

“Remain still,” Seven said as she began to even out Janeway's hair cut. She was amazed at how soft her hair was and it caused her heart rate to increase again.

“I owe you an apology, Seven. What I did was...awful. Inexcusable.”

“I admit I expected the ship to be torn apart by the pulsars.”

“I'm not talking about that, Seven. I mean...what I did in my ready room. Oh God,” she said, covering her face with her hands. “God, Seven, I'm so sorry.”

Seven did not answer. She finished cutting Janeway's hair and set the scissors on the counter.

“Is that all, Captain?” she asked, putting her hands behind her back again. Janeway picked up her glass, hands shaking, and drained the liquid.

“You're just so...and it's been so long since I...I...I need a drink.”

“You are drunk, Captain,” Seven said, following Janeway as she stumbled back to the living room.

“M'off duty, call me Kathryn,” she slurred, grabbing a bottle off her desk and carrying it to the couch.

“That is not synthehol,” Seven said, standing before her.

“Nope. Good ole Terran alcohol,” Janeway said, pouring a full glass. “Scotch. It was my father's. I snuck it on board. You won't tell anyone, will you? Do you want a drink?”

“No, thank you, Captain.”

“Kathryn,” she insisted.

“No thank you, Kathryn.”

“Try it,” Janeway said, offering her the cup.

Hesitantly Seven took the glass and took a sup. The liquid burned and she coughed, handing it back to her.

“I'm so sorry for what I did to you, Seven. It was...detestable. Disgusting. Unforgivable. I'm so sorry if I frightened you.”

“I was not frightened. I am Borg,” she responded with an air of superiority. “You do not frighten me, Captain Janeway, you...intrigue me.”

“Intrigue?”

“Yes. And confuse,” she said. “But you do not need to apologize, Kathryn. I did not mind.”

Kathryn shook her head and chugged her scotch. Seven sat down beside her finally, not wanting to leave the captain alone in such a state.

“I don't deserve to be captain,” Janeway said miserably. “I nearly killed everyone today. It's my fault we're all stuck here in this godforsaken quadrant. I'm losing my mind!”

The captain groaned and set the empty glass aside. She sighed and lay down on the couch with her head in Seven's lap, surprising the Borg.

“Forgive me, Seven,” she slurred and closed her eyes. “I feel terrible.”

“It was not your fault, Cap-Kathryn. Your dopamine levels were off the charts. You are not to blame for anything,” Seven said, stroking her short auburn hair without really knowing why. Janeway did not respond but after a few moments began to snore softly. Seven continued running her fingers through the short crop of hair, unsure why she found it so pleasing.

 _Pleasure is irrelevant,_ she reminded herself but she did not cease her motions.

After a while, Seven moved carefully, scooping up the unconscious captain in her arms. She lifted her weight easily and carried her to the bedroom. Gently she lay Kathryn on the bed and pulled the blanket over her.

“You will feel better when you wake up, Captain,” she said softly, knowing the older woman could not hear her. “Computer, lights out.”

As Seven left the slumbering captain in her quarters and made her way to the turbolift, she thought to herself that she would never really understand Humanity.

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't be the only one who noticed Janeway's hair went from being really long in Scientific Method to short in the Year of Hell episodes? That's what sparked this whole fic in my mind. Hope you all enjoyed, please leave Comments and Kudos as per usual I DO check Ao3 several times throughout the day and seeing Comments especially keeps me writing. 
> 
> I am currently working on another of the "Control" stories which I'm gonna group together. And also a sequel to Family.


End file.
